


Magnum Measuring

by PaperFox19



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Betting, Bukkake, Frottage, Gambling, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, cock measuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin and Jigen have a contest, but can you compare two similar tools</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnum Measuring

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Magnum Measuring

Lupin and Jigen have a contest, but can you compare two similar tools

-x-

“Really wanna make this bet Jigen?”

“Ohh yeah I'm pretty confident.”

“Didn't Fujiko call you Mini Magnum?” he chuckled.

“That Fujiho wouldn't know a big dick if it slapped her in the face and that's saying something.”

“Alright you know the bet.”

“Smallest magnum sucks the other of.”

“Hope you like man meat.”

“Just get ready to draw.”

“One...” Lupin hooked his fingers into his pants and boxers.

“Two...” Jigen did the same.

“Three!” the two yanked down their pants and boxers down in one go. They revealed their dicks and took a look at each other.

'Hehe I'm definitely bigger.'

'He's so gonna be sucking my dick.'

Honestly the two were looking at each other with ego clouded glasses, they were basically the same size.

“Well I win Jigen so get to sucking.” he pointed down at his cock.

“What are you blind? I'm clearly more hung.”

“Fine we'll get hard that'll prove who's the bigger one!” Lupin took his cock and began stroking it.

“Fine,” Jigen stroked himself and the two got hard on their ministration. Lupin put his hands on his hips, his cock jutting from his crotch.

“Hehe pretty big right?”

“Not as big as mine!” Jigen wagged his cock.

“Shall we get a closer look then?” they got up close, so close their cocks were touching. “See my cock is clearly bigger.”

“No way mine is!”

“Get closer it's clearly mine.” Lupin grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

Jigen moaned, their cocks met and rubbed together, and he was pulled in so fast their nuts bounced against each other. “Damn it Lupin!”

“Just admit it, I got the bigger cock, see?” he rocked his hips, causing even more friction between their cocks.

“N-n-n-no way I'm bigger!” he shuddered. He bucked back increasing the friction. Both males were exactly 7 inches long, the only thing was Lupin's dick had a bit of a curve to it. “Just cause you got big blue balls doesn't make you bigger man.”

“I'm bigger cause I'm bigger. Just cause you got a giant jungle down there doesn't make you bigger.” Jigen had a bigger man bush than Lupin, both were hairy but Lupin's were neatly trimmed and fluffy.

The two grunted and groaned not stopping their hips. The two just wouldn't back down or admit it. Finally the two lost control of themselves and they came their seed erupting between them. It painted their jackets in white strips of cum.

As they came down from the high of their relief they looked at the mess they made. They couldn't help but laugh. They clapped their hands together and chuckled. “I guess it's a tie after all.”

It just so happened Goemon walked in at this time. “What a mess, what have you two been up to?”

“Just a wager between friends, who has the bigger magnum loser sucks the winner's dick.”

“May I participate?” Lupin and Jigen looked at each other.

“Sure, if you think you can match us.”

“Oh I'm not worried after all...” he began to strip. “I'm bringing a sword to a gun fight.” he dropped his fundoshi and out swung his huge 11 inch dick. Jigen and Lupin gulped as they saw probably the biggest dick they'd ever seen. “Looks like I win.” he sat in a chair and spread his legs, his mighty tool rising to attention. “Get to it boys.”

Lupin got on the right and Jigen on the left. The two began to lick their friend's monster of a cock. Goemon relaxed and let his friend's work. Jigen was a tad more timid, but the tickling his beard made on his cock more than made up for it. Lupin really went to town, even trailing kisses and sucks along his side. “Hmm, it seems I came home in just the right time.” The two had to take turns, Jigen would try and suck Goemon down, but only managed 7 inches, he bobbed his head ten times, while Lupin sucked on Goemon's big balls.

After Jigen's bobs they switched, the gunman went down to suck on his nuts, while Lupin was on his cock. The master thief could suck more then the gunman, sucking Goemon down a full 10 inches. What he couldn't fit in his mouth he rubbed with his fingers. Goemon moaned, and Lupin returned the favor by moaning around his length, sending pleasing vibrations through his mighty rod.

Getting ten bobs in the kept switching. “Oh guys I'm gonna cum!”

It was back to Lupin's turn, and the nineteenth rotation around. Goemon had quite the iron will but they finally got to him. The two changed it up and began making out on his cock head, their tongues clashing. Goemon came and painted their faces in his seed. Some of it got in their mouths which they swallowed.

Both were hard again, and turn about was fair play. They stroked their cocks and came all over his face, but Goemon had a big grin, as he got pelted. The trio basked, Jigen and Lupin tossing away their soiled clothes.

“Any other friendly bets I should know about?”

“We can definitely think of some.”

End


End file.
